The new girl
by Chelsea Gladiator
Summary: Olivia just started a new job in a prestigious company, she met Fitz and ask him for help for something personal! One shot, smut and sexy Olitz.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi *ducks down to avoid shoes * I know its been a while since i've posted but life happened and im sorry. Im starting up Confessions again and will finish it soon please dont be mad. Here's a one shot sexy and smutty story with Olitz goodness as a my please forgive my lazy ass gift lol Xoxo Enjoy !**

* * *

><p>One orgasm,a real one ! Not self induced, no funny toys or fingers involved just one real toe curling, mind blowing, earth shattering release brought by a real dick. I'm not going to be picky this time thought Olivia, "I really need it !"<p>

Being the new girl at C.R Headquaters, Olivia Carolyn Pope was the perfect picture of the young modern working girl. You wouldn't believed the fire that was lying underneath the cold exterior she had to put out to obtain her new HR Manager position . After 4 years of University she struggled to find her way and after many internships and crappy jobs she finally got her dream job.

All of these years working made her sacrifrice her personal life and now her body was reminding her that vividly!. She decided to hit the company's onsite gym ,one of her favourite place to relax, one of the perks of working for such a big company was the 5 stars modern facilities, her raging hormones were running her patience very thin and her footprints were pratically embedded in the gym teadmills where she ran almost 7 miles per day. Lost in her thoughts she didnt realized she was walking straight into a human wall until she hit a strong muscular torso.

"Shit! Im sorry!" she stuttered raising her head only to meet the most beautiful pair of blue eyes

"No problem" said the apparition with the deepest voice she'd ever heard

"Hi" he said

"Hi"

"You're the new girl right ? Olivia ?"

"yeah, and you are ?"

"Fitzgerald Grant, but you can call me Fitz, i'm the Head of the Marketing department"

"Nice to meet you, sorry about the little incident I have a lot on my mind I dindt see you coming"

"It's not a problem, is everything okay ? Can I help you with something ?" he asked concerned

I need about 4 orgasms tonight ! she thought immediatly blushing at her raunchy thoughts

"No,I will find a solution" she answered making her way into the gym, "I need to get going I have to workout before going home"

"You dont really need it if you want my honest opinion" he replied shamelessly checking her out.

She felt his eyes gazed upon her body from head to toes and felt the torturous ache between her legs coming back in full force. A small moan escaped her lips as she let herself checking him out also, he was a good 6"2 hovering above her small 5"2 frame with broad shoulders, large torso with solid abs and long and strong legs, but what was captivating was the bulge between those legs.

"I wonder how long that is ?" she asked loud before realizing her mistake

"WHAAT ?"

"Oh my God ! I'm ..."

She was speechless, she had never been so ashamed by anything ever in her life like she was right now , brushing past him as fast as she could and reaching the lower staircase leading to the gym.

Fitz stood in the hallways speechless, Did the most sexiest woman he ever met just asked about the size of his penis ? He had to know! He ran after her quickly to find her already settled on her favourite treadmill, earpods and music blasting and running like a mad woman.

If he didnt know better he could've swear she was trying to tire her body to suppress some wild sexual envies. She was a vision, her round ass perfectly clad in her running short, those musculars legs that would be perfect crossed behind his back as he plunged into her over and over. He felt his member harden at the thought of bending her over the damn treadmill and fuck her senseless. Instead he chose to tease her and chose the pressing bench right in front of her and start working out.

An hour gone and the sexual tension between them was so thick it was a miracle that nobody else in the facility picked up on it.

Olivia was exhausted, this run did nothing to calm if anything she was more horny than ever. Fitz made sure that she watched him work out as he pressed his bench, flexing his muscles and working a sweat, he then decided to take his shirt off and do some push ups making sure to go up and and down up and down slowly than fast like he was working with someone underneath him.

She had enough, she took off her earpods and walked straight to him.

"I need you!" she told him bluntly

"I thought you'd never ask" He replied with a smirk while keeping up with his push ups

"You dont even know what I want!"

"Tell me then!" he said standing up , hovering over her with his torso glistenning witb sweat, his curly hair was messy and his eyes were now dark blue with lust and want for the woman in front of him.

"I want to cum, and I mean really cum you can use whatever you want, your tongue, fingers, and that" she said pointing towards his growing crotch " I need you to make me scream of the top of my lungs while using it , I need it today Fitz!, every other day I would've never confess that but I know you want it too so what do you say? Can you give me what I want?" she asked looking him straight in his eyes with wanton and lust.

Fitz knew when a great opportunity presented itself to him and boy was that a good one !

"Follow me" he said grabbing her hand , they didnt talk, it wasnt necessary, they were two grown adults going to perform the most natural act there could be between a man and a woman.

Being a senior in the company had his perks, like the private bathroom with large jacuzzi tubs and walk in shower with rainforest shower head, locked the door behind them and ordered: "Take off your clothes!"

Olivia stripped slowly never taking her eyes of him as she discarded her clothes, finally naked, body glistenning with sweat, her dark nipples pointing like blackberries, flat stomach contacting with need and her pulsing clit so aroused pointing between her lower lips, she was ready.!

Fitz took off his short along with his underwear and stood glorious with his 7,5 inch penis painfully hard he was ready!.

He sets up the shower to the perfect temperature and bring her under the stream, he take his time washing and massaging her body , from her hair to her breast to her private parts and her toes. He could feel her shivering and her moans increased when he starts rubbing her clit witb his fingers. It doesnt take long for her first orgasm to hit, her clit is so sensitive it only took a few strokes to make her cum. Her cries almost drove him to the edge, she was the most perfect woman he'd ever touch, she was more than ready to receive him.

He placed her against the wall and set himself between her legs looking into her eyes and said " Im going to make you cum livvie, again and again because you deserved it, you are a queen and i am going to worship you like any others before!" He slowly enters her making sure that she was confortable with his lenght soon as he starts pumping into her she starts moaning his name, gripping tighter her arms around his neck , he pumped slowly at first, she was so tight he couldn't move too brutally but she startted contracting her walls around him driving to pump faster into her.

She wasnt satisfied and wanted more, "Faster, Fitz please fuck me hard, I wanna feel you deeper please baby !" she moaned into his ears, grabbing and sucking his lobe. Fitz started moving faster and all you could hear in the room was skin slapping against each other and Olivia cries going higher and higher as she felt what she'd been dreaming of for years.

The second orgasm hit her so hard she nearly blacked out! She kept calling and screaming his name and pleading to the gods. It was too much for Fitz her walls squeezed him so tight he followed her into oblivion.

Her legs felt like jello as she try to get back to her spirits

"That was... Pheww, what i needed... Thank you"

"Thank you for letting me help you" he replied in awe of the beauty in front of him. "But im not finished with you" he said taking her out of the shower and hoping into the tub with her. He layed her inside spreading her legs exposing her pussy glistenning with his cum, a sight that made him lose his mind, he dove right in feasting on their mixed juices like a mad man.

He started pumping two fingers inside her fast while sucking on her clit until he felt her trembling again and soon enough she was coming again this time squirting on his face

"Wow Livvie you're amazing!"

She could barely answer, he was giving her so much more than what she expected it was truly amazing.

"I dont think I can ever walk again! She laughed lying flat on her back on the cold tile of the tub

"Oh you will, trust me! He replied.

They lay there a few minutes before standing up and washing themselves again, dress and left the bathroom. They stood in the hallway lost in each other's gaze "Come home with me Fitz!" she asked not ready to let him go

"Ok" he replied not willing to let her go either.


	2. Freak

**Well hello, I had so much fun with the one shot I decided to give that story a go and thanks for the love i received from my fellow gladators. Confessions should be uptaded in a few hours XoXoXo Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Livvie! what the hell do you think you're doing ?" asked Fitz with a puzzled look on his face<p>

"Nothing Babe, I'm just looking for my earring, have you seen it? you know the blue one!" she replied nonchalantly bending over further in front of him in what was probably the smallest boy shorts ever.

"I know what you doing you naughty girl and i'm not falling for it... again!" he replied looking less and less convincing.

It has been 2 weeks since their first time at the company's gym and since she brought him to her home he never left the place. After several rounds of mind boggling sex he stayed the night not willing to let her go after she fell asleep curled into his side.

the morning after they went together to his place to retrieve some of his clothes and voila.. he was unable to go back , everything about that small woman fascinated him to no end.

They talked about their families, their lives, hopes and dreams they were totally in sync but that was outside the job. When she was at the firm, Olivia never let anything transpired, she was cordial almost cold with him barely speaking about anything unless it was work related.

That was the part that drove him mad because he knew how much of a freak she was in real life ! like the day he came home late only to find her in similar boy shorts and a tank top doing yoga.

He had no idea someone could be that flexible, he lost it when she started doing a perfect split spreading her legs straight allowing the already tiny fabric to completely disappear between her butt cheeks leaving nothing to his imagination. he remembered how fast he ripped it off to take her right there on the floor, she knew how obsessed he was with that round ass of hers and everytime she could display that beauty she did it shamelessly.

"You know there's no earrings in here, im not falling for that Livvie!" he choked when she decided to do the same split again this time bouncing her perfect cheeks up and down much to his demise.

He let escape a groan cursing against his traitorous member that was already hard and his shaking hands that wanted to grab and slap the luscious globes, he got up and fastly joined her on the floor

"You dont play fair baby!" he whispered in her hair while grabbing her ass and palming it "you know what that does to me !" he whined.

"I know babe and I love driving you crazy I cant help it" she answered turning her head to the side kissing him. "You can always spank me if you're mad" she purred into his ear

Those words unleashed the beast Fitz tried to tamed for hours now and he grunted before picking her up and dragging her to the coffe table

"Take that thing off and bend over the table" He ordered, he was in dominant mode and she knew not to mess with him at that moment, she obeyed.

"Ass up, face down Livvie!" she resumed the position and patiently waited for what he was about to do to her.

She heard him unbucled his pants and felt him gather her hands behind her back before tying her up strongly. She was in trouble!

SLAP! SLAP!SLAP she felt his rough hands hit her skin and she loved it ! No matter how hard he fucked her she always kept begging for more

"Yes Baby! Ooh please go harder!"

"Harder ? , like that you mean ?" He said entering her in one hard movement that made her fly off the table

"Aaah Fuuucck Fitzz ! Yes baby !"

For you it's Mr Grant he replied still very much in character "Now be a good girl and let Mrs Grant fuck you !"

"Yes Mr Grant!" She replied using the name she used when they were at the office. He took her hard steadying himself by grabbing firmly her hips and going in like a wild animal. She was so tight and wet it was maddening ! Why was she doing this ? She loved making him lose control ! he watched himself glide in and out of her covered in her juices; he was losing control she won again when she started contracting her walls around him . His movements were now erratic and misplaced he felt the familiar grip in his balls sign of his impeding orgasm he sped up hitting her spot over and over making her come first before exploding and emptying himself inside her, exhausted he crashed on top of her.

"Are you okay livvie, do you want me to untie you?" He asked with a soft voice

"No Mister Grant I wanna taste you!"

"hmmm we're still playing I see, what do you want to taste Ms Pope?"

"That beautiful dick of yours, i wanna taste our juices mixed together on you and suck you dry, please Sir!"

He felt himself quickly getting hard again inside of her and slid out making sure to leave their fluids on his cock and plopped himself on the couch in front of her. She looked a hot mess her hair disheveld around her pretty face, sweat beads pearling on her forehead and that lustful gaze that made her looked possessed.

"Crawl over here and taste us Ms Pope!"

She did as she was told crawling on her knees with her hands still tied behind her back and took him in her mouth. She started to bob her head up and down his shaft making sure to take him all the way in her throat. Fitz started to unravel under her sweet tongue.

"Oooh shiit ! Please stop im cumming pleeease!" but she didnt stop, she kept going faster and swallowed him so deep in her throat she starts choking on his dick, that's too much for him and he cums hard emptying his balls in her throat. She swallowed every drop of his sweet nectar never leaving his eyes the whole time.

"Holy shit!, thank you Baby you're insane!" he whispered when she released him with a loud pop.

"You're welcome babe!"

He untied her hands and pulled her in a long hug, they stayed like that for a long moment before drifting to sleep.


	3. Breaking the habit

**Hello my fellow G. Here's the latest smutty aventure of our babies , Confessions is up so you guys should check it out. Xoxoxo Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Breaking the habit.<p>

The relationship between Fitz and Olivia grew so much stronger that by 3 months they were living together. Fitz gave up his appartment and moved all of his stuff to Olivia's without a second thought, he fell so hard for the feisty woman that he couldnt imagine coming back to her home where she wasn't .

The only issue,on his part, was her behaviour at work he didnt understand why but she refused to let everyone know that they were together. He wasnt ashamed if anything he was proud to be with an amazing woman and wanted to brag about it to everyone, they ended up arguing about it right before he left for a 3 weeks trip around South America.

They spent hours on the phone while he was away but he knew she was still mad about their argument. She wasn't home when he got back last night because she also had a work trip and he spent probably the hardest night of his life sleeping in their bed with only her scent, needless to say he was horny.

He was already dreading the work day ahead of him with a big meeting about their work trip and no idea if Olivia would be back and when he would be able to make love to his girl again. Just as he took his seat he heard her voice.

"Good morning Gentlemen , I'm Olivia Pope I will be conducting the meeting today. First order of business a conf call with our resident team in Sao Paulo in Brazil..."

Fitz sat there mesmerized, her voice and her professional attitude was such a turn on, he barely listened to what was going on in the room litteraly hypnotized by her ass again. She was wearing a high waisted black pencil skirt with a tight white blouse, her 5 inch high heels where accentuating her toned chocolate legs that he loved so much. An involontary growl escaped his lips when she bent over the table at the end of the conf call to turn off the switchboard. How tight was that skirt ? Was she even wearing something underneath it ?

By the end of the meeting he was so hard he couldnt stand up, hiding himself under the table he called her before she could exit the room.

"Miss Pope can I have a word with you please ?"

"Of course Mr Grant, she replied coldy what can I do for you ?"

"When did you get back? ! I missed you last night !"he whispered to her

"Late, we stayed at the hotel to finish prepping for today's meeting, Im sorry babe how was your night?"

"Awful, I cant sleep when you're not with me Livvie, I thought you were still mad against me or something " he sighed

"Why would I be mad ?you're the one that left me for more than 20 days to sleep in that cold bed by myself" she replied flirtatiously

"Oh you better come home early because we have a looot of catching up to do" he said caressing her calf before going up slowly on her thigh and quickly grabbing her ass. "What are you wearing under that damn skirt? damn it Olivia are you trying to kill me ?

"Stop it Fitz! We're at work..."

"I know damn well where we are if we were somewhere else I would've already fuck you on that table after ripping that skirt off!" he replied aggressively. His patience was wearing thin and his erection growing hard, having her so close to him and not being able to touch her was upsetting him he was close to take the day off and drag her off to their place and have his ways with her.

"I have to go Fitz, please dont make this harder for me It's been 3 weeks and I m not in the mood for your teasing" She replied crossing her legs trying to supress the pool of moisture that was gathering between her legs."By the way i'm not wearing anything under my skirt" She confessed before leaving the room with an extra sway of hips.

Uurrrg She's going to be the death of me ! He groaned before following her outside. He had enough of her games and decided to make her pay.

"Miss Pope I would like to see you in my office in 30 mn! He yelled in the hallway making sure everyone on the floor heard his request. Being the professional she was she couldnt denied she a chance to talk he went to his office wait for her.

30 mn later he heard a knock on his door.

"Come in, and lock the door behind Miss Pope"

Olivia entered the room knowing that she pushed him to the limits, he was going to fuck her right here in his office and there was nothing she could do to stop him. Fitz was sitting on his desk legs wide open not bothering to hide his massive erection.

"Miss Pope do you know why you're here?"

"Yes Sir"

"And why is that ?"

"You want to fuck me, Sir

"I do want to do it but how do you think i'm going to do that?

"I dont know Sir, however you want it Mr Grant

Letting a loud groan out he yanked her close to him and grabbed fully her ass. She was really going commando under her clothes, he hiked her shirt roughly and bunched the fabric around her hips always palming her ass with one hand, the other cupping her moist pussy, she moaned loudly as she felt one long finger enter her, then a second one and he started pumping fastly into her. She gripped his shoulders fighting to stay up her feet as the pleasure started to overwhelm her, she felt her orgasm peaking when he suddendly stopped.

"Urrgh babe! Why did you stop ?

"You're not allowed to cum unless I say so, now on all fours he commanded and she executed arching her back to the max exposing herself fully to his gaze. She was wet and pink, her beautiful pussy shinning with her juices he dove in and start eating her from behind. She had to use all of her willpower not to scream in extasy knowing that their colleagues were a few feet away from them was turning her on more than she imagine. It's like she wanted them to watch her spread wide open in front of her man taking eveything he had to give to her!

"Please fuck me Sir she begged I want it so bad!

Fitz kept licking and sucking on her clit then higher between her butt cheeks. She gasped at the brand new sensation of his tongue against her butt hole.

"uuuhhh not here babe what are you doing ?

"Im tasting you, everywhere you dont like it ?

"hum it's weird i've never done anything like it before

"Do you want me to stop? He asked replacing his tongue by a daring finger

"Ooh no, please dont stop babe aarrgh this feels good! She arched her back asking for more

"As you wish milady he said adding a second finger inside her ass stretching the little hole to the max bringing her some new powerful sensations that made her cum hard. She muffled her cries with her hand and fell on the floor mat.

Ridding himself from his pants and boxer he turned her around and hooked her legs behind his back,locking his gaze into hers he entered swiftly inside her. He started moving fast,taking full control of her body and pounding her against the floor.

He muffled her moans with his mouth and started kissing her with all he has, hooking her knees under his elbows he slid inside and out of her faster and faster feeling himself closer to the edge, not ready to come before her he pulled out. Only to slide lower and inserting himself between in butt cheeks, he went in slowly making sure not to hurt her until he was fully embedded in her. She immediately starts shaking when he started moving, never in a million years she would've imagine letting a man use her body like that. She had no power when it comes to that man,all of her principles where thrown away, he was becoming her everything. Pleasure waves start hitting her fast and he added more by rubbing her rock hard clit.

"humm Fiiiiiittz shiiit baby im cuming, dont stop pleeaase

"Oooh baby you're so tight I m so fucking cloose he kept pounding her erraticaly he could feel her ass gripping his cock tighter and knew he was done! They came together kissing hard to muffle their cries of pleasure.

"I cant believe you did that to me at the office she laughed trying to catch her breath

"Did I hurt you baby? He replied concerned

"Oh no that was good, can we do it again?

"Wait until we get home tonight he joked.

They laughed it off getting up and cleaning themselves and dressing up. When she exited his office the cold professional Olivia Pope was back , no one could imagine what just happened inside Fitz's office.

That man was breaking her habits in more than one way and she was loving it.


	4. Mrs Grant

It was a rainy morning like every other one in fall, Fitz and Olivia were getting ready to go to work in Liv's small bathroom. Fitz was trying to shave in front of the mirror but it was mission impossible with Olivia, she was taking all the space as usual with her make up, hair products, flat iron and things he didnt even knew.

"Babe! I need the mirror !

"You're right in front of it she replied giving him a quizzical look

"No you're in front of me! And i cant use the sink because of all of this !

He was becoming irritated, that was every morning the same thing

"Im almost done! Stop being so grumpy geez!

"Im not, baby its every morning the same thing we need a bigger bathroom, hell we need a bigger place !

Liv bursted into a laugh, he was such a drama queen sometimes

"Baby our place is fine we dont need a new one !

"Yeah we do, you definitely need a bigger dressing with all those shoes and bags you have

"You have a point sweetie, she admitted

"I know im right , can we please look for a bigger place, i want at least 2 bathroom and 3 rooms and ...

" 3 rooms for what ?

"We've been living together for more than a year now, its time i knock you up so, a nursery will be great!

"Ah you cant knock me up like that! she replied shocked by his confession

"Im pretty sure I know how to do it Liv, he replied jokingly

"We're not even married yet,!

"Then let's get married !

"What?

He turned her around and looked in her eyes

"Im serious , lets get married, look you are the love of my life. I know it's not a conventional proposal but nothing about our life is, how we met , how we fell in love, everything about us isnt and I dont care. All I know is I want to spend the rest of my life with you, watch that small belly of yours expand with my child one day so what do you say ? Will you marry me ?

Olivia stood there speechless, tears running down her face, he was the most amazing thing that ever happened to her, everyday she was thankful for him and his love, she knew that he was it for her.

"Yes! I DO I WILL MARRY YOU !

* * *

><p>Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx<p>

3 hours later , they were leaving the courthouse as legally Mr and Mrs Fitzgerald Grant III, Liv didnt want to wait any longer so they decided to elope. They took a week off from work, called their parents on their way to the courthouse and explained everything, the ceremony was formal and just for legal purpose they were already married in their heart.

Liv wore a simple white bodycon dress with black and white louboutin heels, her hair tied in a classic chignon. Fitz wore a black suit with a simple shirt and a black tie. After the ceremony they drove straight to the airport and were now standing in front of the departure board trying to pick a destination for their honeymoon.

"Where do you want to go Mrs Grant ? he asked with the biggest smile on his face he was the happiest man on earth right now

"Budapest she replied with a goofy smile on her face

"Hungary?, Why?

"Because its romantic and I've always wanted to visit Eastern Europe plus I already booked the best suite in the best hotel of the town with a huge bathroom and spa , terms and the Danube river.

"When did you do that ? We havent left each other all day !

"I sent a very detailled email to Lauren, my assistant, and she just sent me everything , our tickets, hotel reservations etc. Our flight leaves in 2 hours, Mr Grant Lets go!

" I married the best woman on earth !

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

After a round of shopping in the airport mall a really relaxed couple was boarding on the flight to Budapest, Fitz changed into a jean and sweat shirt and mocassins flat and Olivia bought a loose pink blouse and black leggings and flats to be confortable for the 10h flight.

Once settled in their first class seats in an almost empty plane , they toasted with glasses of champagne to their new life.

A few hours into the flight, the lights were out and everyone asleep, Olivia curled into his side , head buried in his neck, she inhaled the scent of her man, her husband. The idea of belonging to him forever turned her on and she decided to have a little fun with him. Fitz was sound asleep so he didnt feel her tiny hand making way to his crotch. She slids her hand in his pants and start stroking him, he quickly becomes hard, she felt him awakening

"Liv what are you doing

"Caressing my husband, dont you like it ? She purred in his ears

"humm dont start something you cant finish he warned

"oh im going to finish you , trust me baby she answered diving under his covers to suck his cock

"shiiit babe ooh stop he whimpered feeling her tongue on his balls, Liv we cant do this here ! He begged looking around in the plane fearing they would get caught, but their section was empty and a curtain was hiding them from the flight attendants.

He fastly picked her up refusing to come in her mouth and puting her in his lap. He quickly took her leggins and underwear out and thrusted inside her. He was back in control and start pounding her fast, he muffled her cries with his kisses. He could feel her juices flowing on him and her walls clamping him hard, she was about to come undone but he slowed down denying her release, he was now thrusting torturously slow inside her, pulling out and going in hitting her g spot over and over again, she gripped his shoulders and hide her face in his neck trying to hang on to her sanity, but she was losing it, she needed to cum and started to meet his thrusts and roll her hips.

"Ah shit baby , you feel so good

"pleease Fitz, pleease she begged going insane with his actions

"Let Go Mrs Grant, cum for your husband, and she did , hard her body going stiff and then shaking taking him with her.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

><p>So Im leaving you with a little smut, next chapter will be the hugarian honeymoon ! Im so happy my babies got married and yeah I wanted them to elope because its their style so perfect for each other.<p>

Enjoy Xoxoxo


	5. Budapest

**Hi my fav people in the world, im officially on holidays since im too broke to travel this year im stuck home writing smutty fanfic and reading the amazing stories my fellow G's post here. So this is the honeymoon, it's all about love and Olitz starting their married life. Enjoy xoxoxo**

* * *

><p>Fitz and Olivia landed in Budapest after 10 am the next morning, they slept soundly the rest of the flight completely exhausted by the long day they had. Since they had no luggages they headed straight to the exit area where a driver sent by the hotel was waiting for them. Olivia was smiling from ear to ear, she was fascinated by Eastern Europe and dreamed to visit Budapest for years now. When she was in college she had an hungarian roommate who talked hours about Buda, Obuda and Pest, the thermal baths, the danube river etc... She dreamed of visiting the Buda Castle and dance all night with her prince charming, she never knew she could find the right man to do it until she met Fitz. She was so in love with him she couldnt believe her luck.<p>

Fitz was mesmerized by the beauty of his wife, she was radiating with joy since they got here and it was had no idea why she picked this town but he was willing to follow her to the edge of the earth and back if she asked him. As they made their way to their town car she started chatting with the driver, they talked all the drive to the hotel completely ignoring him. After a few minutes he started to be annoyed, he possesively put his hand on her knee and squeezed it.

"Babe, where are we going he asked trying to turn her attention back to him

"The hotel,baby it's their driver !

"I know that where is the hotel, is it far? I'm tired he groaned back angryly

"We will be there in 10mn Sir, answered the driver

"Thank you Thomas replied Olivia with a huge smile

"You can call me Tom Ma'am

Fitz was now furious, that fool was hitting on his wife right in front of him and on their honeymoon ?. He wanted to smack the smile of his stupid face, and Olivia, the fact that she was so oblivious to it was ridiculous! Fortunately for both of them Tom pulled out in front of a the hotel. It was splendid ! In fact it was an 18th century castle rebuilt as an hotel. The Klotild Palace was decorated with a mix of bouddhist and asian art, everything was black, red and golden.

They checked into their suite and he was blown away, the suite was an almost 150 sq ft Duplex. On the first floor was a tastefully decorated meeting area, a small kitchen and a living room, upstairs was the room and the ensuite bathroom, eveything was colored in a sensual deep red. Their bed was decorated with a heart made of bright red orchid petals , he was speechless.

"Do you like it baby?, she asked anxious of his reaction, it was her dream to be in this place, she felt him tensed on their way to the hotel and started to think that he didnt like the town.

"I love it Livvie ! This place is amazing how did you do this in less than a day ?

"Actually I've always wanted to visit this place, I never got the time nor the right person to go with me. But now I found you, my one and only true love, when you asked me to marry I couldnt wait anymore, I love you so much Fitz and I will forever thank God to be your wife she confessed with tears rolling down her face.

"Oh my God Liv, I love you so much too I feel like I should thank God to be your husband and hopefully the father of our child. I'm sorry I acted so grumpy earlier but that driver was getting on my nerves

"Tom? Why ? What did he do? She asked surprised

"He was hitting on you!

"No he wasnt!

"Yes he was, babe you are so naive he joked he wanted you but then again I wont blame him you're a chocolate goddess but you're mine ! He said pulling her into him and kissing her passionately.

Their tongues duelled for power before Fitz's took over, things started to get heated pretty quickly before Olivia stopped him.

"Baby, we've been up for more than 12 hours, I need a shower, food and some sleep, in that order!

"But, babe ! He pouted

"No but, i'm serious Fitz, she said heading into the bathroom, Holy Shit ! She screamed Fitz COME CHECK THIS BATHROOM !

Fitz ran behind her, there was the biggest tub he'd ever seen! 15 people could fit inside the thing!

"Oh we need that in our new place he said excited, he undressed himself and hoped inside ithe huge tub , he set up the rainforest showerhead to the perfect temperature and beckoned her to join him. Do you remember our first time ?He asked while washing her thoroughly not missing a spot.

"I do, she stuttered

"I know you want food but can I eat my favourite meal first? his voice was filled by pure lust and it sent chills right down her core.

"Babe...

She couldnt think properly when he did that with his tongue in her ear. He kept caressing all of her body focusing on her breasts, pinching and rolling her nipples between his fingers while sucking her earlobe. Her knees went weak under the sensations, the hot water was pouring over them , bodies sliding against each other. He had one arm holding her waist while the other made way down to her core and rubbed her clit. Her legs gave up and she slided into the tub, crashing with him on top of her. They started laughing but her laughs turned into moans when he placed her on her back to the other side of the tub, spreading her wide open and proceeding to eat his favourite meal.

1 hour after

They were seating on the first floor eating , they ordered room service after their long shower, Olivia ordered some local cuisine but Fitz not the adventurous kind ordered a burger and fries. They ended eating his food because whatever was on Liv's plate was just not good. After their meal they just got upstairs and fell asleep.

After a long nap , they got out to visit the city at night, they hoped on a boat and dined on a cruise accross the Danube River. The city was magnificent under the night lights, it was summer so it was still hot outside, liv was wearing a black bodycon dress that hugged her shape like a second skin, Fitz was wearing black jeans and grey tshirt that was also hugging his muscles nicely. Since they were fully awake they hit the hotel club where the resident DJ was entertaining the crowd. They danced almost all night long , having the time of their life Olivia was carefree and jubilant and, with the help of alcohol, seriously horny.

Fitz ate her good earlier but she needed more, she wanted her man's cock and she wanted him now! She starting grinding on him when one of her favourite song came on, Gyptian 's Overtime. The DJ was good, he was doing his thing and so was she. She felt him hard against her ass and kept grinding, rolling her hips and pressing his cock between her ass cheeks.

"Holy Shit Liv do you want me to come right now? He groaned in her ear, he was so close

"Yeah baby, cum on my ass right there on the dancefloor she replied grinding harder into him

It took him all the strenght in the world to keep him from ejaculating right there. He grabbed her by the wrist and rushed them to the elevator . Thankfully the club was inside the hotel so they hurried in and pressed on their floor button. But Olivia was in beast mode, she pushed him against the wall, unzipped him, took his cock out and stroked him a bit. Before he knew it she hiked up her dress and put him between her ass cheeks. She started grinding again and he lost it! He came hard, spilling his seed on her luscious behind. He buried his face in her hair, muffling his cries trying to hold onto his sanity.

They reached their floor and rushed to their door, she didnt even bother putting her dress back, giving him a beautiful view of his mark on her.

"Like what you see ?she asked with a misschievous smile

"Hell yeah, you're fucking beautiful baby

" This is all yours, Fitz forever and always babe.

He was already hard and round 2 happened in the living room, they just teared each other clothes and he took her on the first couch they met , she was already wet and ready. He pounded into her like a mad man, bringing her closer to the edge and stopping before she came, she was shaking and writhing under him begging for release.

"Please Fit...

"Shh , let your man handle his business ! His eyes were full of lust.

He flipped her on all fours and kept pounding inside her again, she started to thrust backwards and met his strokes. They were both ready to let go, Fitz grabbed a handful of her hair arching her back , the mix of pain and pleasure made her come instantely. Fitz pulled out stroking himself fast and spilling his seed again on her backside.

It took them a while to get up and make way to the bedroom upstairs, they fucked again before passing out at dawn. Their honeymoon was in full motion and it was only the beginning.

* * *

><p>PHEWWW That was hot or what ? I had too much fun writing this chapter, I actually stayed at that hotel in Budapest and some of these things may have happened to me :p Anyhoo I hope you guys enjoy it like I did lol review, comment and share the love.<p> 


	6. Lemon Sorbet

_**Hello my favourite gladiators ! I know it's been a while since i've updated but i'm back now don't be mad *sad face*… It took me some time to get into the new season but those last 3 episodes just gave me everything I always loved about the show ! And that phone call ! OMG ! I was blushing so hard it was all of my fanfic fantasies on full display ! it was intense ! Tony Goldwyn can read me the phonebook with that voice and get me pregnant ! anyhoo enough of me and my dirty mind I give you some more Olitz smut , it will be short, sexy and dirty , enjoy !**_

* * *

><p>3 months after eloping, Fitz and Olivia moved into their new house. After weeks of visits and fighting over locations and number of rooms, they finally settled for a beautiful two stories house with 4 bedrooms, 3 baths and a huge backyard in a classy gated community. They were a 25 mn drive away from work where they were still driving in separetely. People eventually found out that they got married but nobody made a comment about it, Olivia being her professional self woudn't allowed it anyway.<p>

She was adjusting to the whole wife and husband thing , all she ever wanted when she gratuated was to build her career she never thought in a million years that she would find her soul mate, let alone get married in such a short period of time. But she was happy, in fact she has never been happier and it was all because of Fitz. He was everything she ever dreamed of and more, selfless, caring, funny and an amazing lover.

Thinking about the things he did to her in the bedroom always made her blood boil, she was in the kitchen making dinner when he was in his office finishing some paperwork for his upcoming work trip. He was going to Europe for 2 weeks and she wasn't looking forward to spend all this time alone in their huge house. She made her way to his office to see if he was done but instead found him watching a football game in the living room.

«Hi

« Hi, love

« Babe , have you finished your work yet ?

« Uh yeah, I just need to pack but I will do it after the game.

« Dinner's almost ready , do you want me to help you pack ? » She asked knowing how bad he was at it.

« Yes, please I love you so much for it babe » He replied his eyes never leaving the game on screen.

After packing his bags, she came back to the living room to find him in the same position watching the game.

« You do realize that you're leaving me for two weeks right ? she asked anoyed by his nonchalant attitude

« Huum…

« Fitz ! I'm talking to you !

« Im sorry babe, what ?

« Never mind »

She went back to the kitchen to turn off the stove and decide to have him pay for his attitude the only way she knew how. She picked out some lemon sorbert , a towel and joined him. He was still in his game and didnt saw her at first setting up her things on the table near him. She got his attention on her just when she took her top off and keeping only her small thong.

« Really , Liv ? I'm watching the Manchester derby it's a decisive game for the title you know !

« Keep watching then I only took my top off because I dont want it the sorbet to spoil it !

« What are you going to do with it ?

« Eat it, silly ! »

She had that look, he knew it too well she was about to tap into her kinky side and he was going to be the victim of it. He tried to get his attention back to the game but all was lost when she simply kneeled before him and took his pants and underwear off. He felt his member going immediately hard as she started to stroke him gently.

« You dont ignore me for hours when you are going away for 2 whole weeks ! Am I making myself clear ?

« Yes, baby ! ooh shit ! That's cold Olivia !

« I know it is babe. » She smeared the sorbet on his member , and his balls and positioned herself between his legs. The cold sensation on his member drove him insane, She smiled wickedly he was right where she wanted.

« Keep watching the game babe , I'm just eating some sorbet » she tells him as she starts licking the icy treat on his member.

Fitz tried, he tried really hard to focus on the 22 men running behind the ball but he couldn't, he didnt even remember why this game was so important in the first place. His wife was licking the sweet and sour sorbet off his balls like it was her last meal, he was ready to burst.

« Liv…argh please stop honey I … can't take it anymore …

She wasn't paying attention to him, she was only focusing on her sorbet and licking him dry. He tried to control her head by gripping her hair but she moved out of his grasp and grabbed his cock between her hands and took him fully in her mouth. He started shaking as she swallowed him in her throat, he felt his orgasm building in his belly, his balls tightening, she took him incredibly deeper inside her throat and he came, spurting long thick spurts of cum for her to swallow.

She licked him clean and got up, put her clothes back on and head back to the kitchen with the biggest grin on her face.

He sat there, motionless, trying to wrap his head around what just happened. The game was still on but it was no longer of any interest for him, he ran after his wife to fuck her senseless.

* * *

><p><em><strong>That was short I know, I'm updating the other stories this week I promise :p<strong>_


	7. The Storm

A loud thunder could be heard outside; the lightning streaks enlightened the night as she watched the dark skies through the window. Another thump boomed louder in the night and startled her, Olivia looked worriedly and the 18 month old infant lying in the bed.

The little Camilla Eliana Grant was sound asleep in her bed, she was really her father's child; Fitz could sleep through a nuclear bombing and that little girl took right from him. She pulled the covers up on her small body, checked the room temperature making sure the AC was cool enough to protect her from the intense heat wave that was harboring over them for almost two weeks now.

After making sure everything else in the house was cleaned, doors locked she made way to their bedroom only to find it empty, she checked the bathroom and found it also empty.

"Fitz?" She called after her husband while checking every room on the floor,

"I'm up here! She heard from the top floor of the house.

"What the hell are you doing here? He was sitting, shirtless, on a chair on the patio and seemed absorbed with the view.

"I'm trying to get some air before going to bed; this heat is too much for me he answered his eyes glued to the lighting show that Mother Nature was providing for them.

Another loud thump from the thunder made her jump and curse through her teeth

"How are you not scared by this? She asked her hand on her chest trying to calm her beating heart.

"I love storms, especially when there's a heat wave, the thunder, the lightning, the wind, the rains; it makes me feel small and big at the same time. Come here Babe, he beckoned her.

She joined him on his chair sitting on his lap, her back against his torso and he wrapped his arms around her.

"Is Cami asleep?

"Yeah, I can't believe she doesn't hear all of this! she really is your child she laughed.

"Us, Grants aren't afraid of anything she is brave just like her dad he replied beaming with pride.

"I can't believe we are parents, how time flies?

"I know right? Seems like it was yesterday that you jumped my bones in that gym and stole my heart he joked.

"Oh shut up Grant! You wanted it as bad as me that day I just acted faster she laughed back

"And you did well because I was ready to defile you on that treadmill!

Another thump made her jump and he held her tighter comforting her, rocking her back and forth she finally calmed down and they watched the storm unfold. Olivia kept rocking herself on his lap rubbing him through his pants, Fitz grabbed her breasts through the thin silky material of her nightgown and lightly pinched her nipple which caused her to moan and grind her ass on his erection. Olivia turned around straddling his lap after discarding her soaked panties and pulling his penis out of his pajama pants.

Fitz slid his hands through her hair, she was rocking long box braids that were hanging below her waist. He loved that hairstyle on her and encouraged her to have them more often, not only she looked amazing with them he loved grabbing them when he fucked her, he watched her slide up and down his shaft under the lightning she looked like a black goddess, he was mesmerized.

She kept a steady rhythm her head throw back and holding onto his shoulders. She bounced harder and harder trying to reach the climax she desperately needed but Fitz was not helping, he let her do all the work watching her with her a devilish smirk on his gorgeous face.

"Please Fitz she begged bouncing even harder than before, she needed him to move with her.

"Ask for it! He ordered.

"Please Babe! She whimpered

He grabbed her hips and locked them preventing her to move

"Fitz! She begged she couldn't take it anymore; please Babe make me cum

"ASK FOR IT! Like you know how! He replied grabbing her harder and rolling his hips in circular motion inside of her. He was creating enough friction to take her to edge but refrained to do it.

"Please Daddy! Make me cum, I need it so bad!

"There you go! He released her hips and start pounding her making her jump on his lap. She felt her orgasm building and buried her face in the crook of his neck and cried out.

"You love it when Daddy fucks you hard don't you?

Her answer was a mess of sound and whimpers, he knew she was gone. He pound harder grabbing her braids tight to pull her face from his neck

"Look at me!

She opened her eyes but was barely able to focus with a blurry vision.

"Let it go Baby; Cum for Daddy right now!

And just like that she did, her body shook and trembled over him just as the hot summer raindrops fell on her body. It was a never ending whirlpool of pleasure that was hitting her mimicking the wild elements of the storm, that was the most intoxicating scene he'd ever witnessed and it took all of his willpower and strength not to burst with her.

She kissed him hard as the sensations calmed down. They were completely soaked by the rain that was now pouring on them but they couldn't care less. Olivia knew her braids would be hell to dry but she didn't mind she was experiencing yet again something amazing with the love of her life.

They kissed again under the rain and Olivia started riding Fitz again. He stopped her and made sit on it with her back on his torso.

"Daddy wants to fuck your ass now, can he do that Babe ? He asked with a deep voice.

"hum Yes Daddy please …

He pulled out of her wet folds and slid between her ass cheeks, he rubbed the tip of his penis against her puckered hole. She shivered at the wet sensation and muffled a cry biting her lower lip, she felt her husband's dick force her secret passage slowly stretching her and she started rubbing her rock hard clit, the feeling was too much and she let a scream of pleasure out.

The storm was now in full effect, the rain and the wind were pouring from the skies, the now cold water was making her shiver and her nipples were incredibly hard she was already on the verge of another orgasm. Fitz was also losing it, he watched himself going inside and out his wife butt hole, the feeling of her tight and hot canal around his member was overwhelming.

"Shiitt your ass is so tight, you're gonna make me cum Babe!

"Ohh My God, yesssss Daddy! I'm coming again! She hurled as her ass spasms around his shaft.

"Uuurgh" He screamed and he came hard and emptied himself inside his wife.

They sat there a few minutes, catching their breaths and gathering their thoughts before going back inside escaping the wild elements. They made back to their room and took a hot shower, rinsing away their previous activities. Fitz dropped to his knees and buried his face between her ass cheeks kissing and licking her flower making Olivia cum again.

After helping her dry her soaked braids with a sponge towel, they crashed into their bed, naked and quickly fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

><p><strong>Hi I know y'all are hating me right now I'm sorry I'm just a lazy ass gal and I have no other excuses. As far as Scandal season 4 I'm not saying nothing on that mess over there at Shondaland I'm just making Olitz happening in my head right now ! Anyhoo I hope you enjoy this chapter It's my favourite so far. xoxoxo<strong>


End file.
